Una búsqueda muy importante
by Kimiyu
Summary: Izaya ama a toda la humanidad y solía tener suficiente con eso, pero últimamente se estuvo sintiendo solo y para paliar eso, buscó la compañía íntima de la mayor cantidad de personas posible. No resultó, se siente más solo que nunca, le está costando soportarlo ¿Encontrará el amor en sus preciosos humanos o lo hará en la bestia de Ikebukuro? Yaoi. Shizaya. Durarara! no me pertenece


¡Hola a todos/as! Luego de ver la película Ninfomaníaca en Netflix, se me ocurrió escribir mi primer fic Shizaya, espero que les guste. Esto tendrá un máximo de 5 capítulos, ya estoy trabajando en el segundo. Cualquier aporte/crítica que tengan será bien recibida :D

* * *

Namie esperaba pacientemente a que la hervidora caliente el agua lo suficiente como para preparar un buen café. Su jefe se encontraba en esos momentos absorto en la computadora, chateando con otros miembros de los Dollars.

- _No me sorprendería que esté esparciendo rumores sobre Heiwajima,_ –pensó Namie – _Está obsesionado con él._

De repente Izaya comenzó a reír histéricamente mientras daba vueltas con su silla giratoria. Por lo visto había conseguido salirse con la suya en lo que sea que estaba tramando.

-¡Eso es humanos míos, teman a Shizu-chan! Los monstruos están para temerlos y cazarlos. -Izaya terminó de girar y reír, miraba la pantalla de la computadora con sadismo y placer.

- _Este bastardo necesita encontrar un nuevo hobby en lugar de inventar rumores sobre Heiwajima, quizá debería comenzar con limpiar su habitación._ \- pensó Namie con irritación mientras servía café al pelinegro.

-¡Awww Namie-san! ¡Tú sí que eres la mejor secretaria del mundo! No desperdicio ni un yen al contratarte.- el pelinegro dijo esto entre una mezcla de burla y sinceridad.

-¿Necesitas algo más? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar tus tonterías. –ella se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño al decir esto. –incluso preferiría limpiar tu mugrosa habitación en lugar de escucharte.

-Namie-saaaaaaaaaan, no seas cruel, siempre limpio mi habitación, deberías agradecerme que te libro de realizar la limpieza de esa área, soy un caballero, y como tal evito que una dama como tú entre a los aposentos de un hombre adulto como yo.

-¿Hombre, tú? Hmmmm, no me hagas reír.

-Soy un hombre hecho y derecho, en mis eternos 21 años –dijo el joven con fingida dignidad.

-¿Ya puedo irme? Estoy por vomitar, tu presencia me enferma.- decía la mujer apáticamente mientras se miraba las uñas.

-Adelante, Namie-san, no quisiera que devuelvas sobre mi hermoso tapizado, tanta envidia podría dañar tu salud.-Izaya sonría al estilo Cheshire mientras decía esto.

La mujer no respondió ni emitió sonido alguno, simplemente se giró y salió por la puerta principal, indignada. El joven esperó a que el sonido de sus tacones se pierda hasta el final del pasillo, apagó su computador y se dirigió a su habitación

Su habitación estaba impecable, se levantaba todos los días muy temprano para dejar todo en orden, así su secretaria no tendría que hacerlo por él. Izaya entró a su baño y observó la papelera con el ceño fruncido, se podía observar una bolsa con preservativos usados, botellas vacías de lubricante, ropa interior sucia, entre otras cosas comprometedoras. Casi todos los días de la semana debía juntar eso en la papelera y camuflarlo con el resto de la basura de la casa. No deseaba que Namie se entere de su articular agenda nocturna.

El joven se desvistió y entró a la ducha, esa noche tenía seis reuniones, tres de intercambio de información, dos también con intercambio pero el pago era… distinto, y una última con el "Señor HipoHipo".

-Jijijijiji –rió divertido al recordar el miembro del Señor Hipopótamo, corto y gordo. –por lo visto mi agenda de hoy no está tan cargada como siempre, ¿ne?

Salió de la ducha, se observó un minuto desnudo ante el espejo de cuerpo completo del baño. Delineó con sus finas manos los moretones de sus caderas, de su cintura y la marca de una mordida en su hombro. Suspiró melancólico. Ni aun acostándose con decenas hombres y mujeres de la ciudad era capaz de sentir el mismo afecto que él sentía por la humanidad. Llevaba meses saliendo con muchos hombres y algunas mujeres, la gente solía referirse al acto sexual como "hacer el amor", e Izaya quería sentir el amor de la humanidad, pero hasta ahora no sintió nada. Varias de sus citas realizaron alguna demostración de afecto, como abrazarlo después del acto, o acariciarle el pelo, pero luego nada, la vida seguía y más allá del acto no había contacto alguno.

Aunque era el mismo Izaya quien se encargaba de dejar claras las cosas: "a la mañana siguiente seremos dos desconocidos, nos veremos en una semana". Pero en el fondo deseaba que alguno le pida más, le busque, le llame, que haga algo que demuestre que no era sólo por el sexo. Cuando esto no ocurría, fingía que le daba igual.

Según su agenda (escrita a mano, él mejor que nadie sabía que guardar cosas en la computadora podía ser peligroso), se acostaba con aproximadamente 18 hombres por semana, siendo las noches de los fines de semana las más movidas. La mayoría de sus citas eran estables y tenían un día de la semana asignado a ellas. Al "Señor HipoHipo" le correspondían los martes, como hoy, a las 23:00; Izaya iba a su departamento, bebían una taza de té, hablaban de las noticias, tenían relaciones, la mayoría de las veces apoyados contra la mesada y luego se despedían.

Los martes también eran los días asignados a "Miss Pink", una joven de 20 años con ninfomanía. Su horario era a las 22:00hs, pero como hoy estaba con gripe canceló la cita, no sin sentir muchísima decepción. Ella adoraba estar con Izaya y oírle hablar sobre su amor hacia la humanidad, siendo el amor algo que sólo ella podía aplicar al placer del orgasmo, no hacia las personas.

Con esta experiencia que llevaba viviendo desde hace 8 meses, pudo conocer a mucha gente, algunas de las cuales incluso llegó a apreciar como Miss Pink, quien le resultaba una joven muy interesante. Aun así se sentía solo, como si le faltara algo, muy a pesar suyo, tuvo que aceptar que sexo no es igual a amor. Así como dijo alguien en una película que vio en Netflix: "el ingrediente secreto para tener el mejor sexo, es el amor".

Aceptó esa realidad, pero igual seguiría buscando. Era Izaya Orihara después de todo, rendirse no estaba en sus genes.

S2

Se acercaba la media noche y Shizuo seguía en las calles. Estaba de mal humor, generalmente a esa hora ya se encontraba en su casa acostado, pero ese día tuvo que perseguir varias cuadras a un sujeto que se negó a pagar a Tom-san, luego de atraparlo, se tomaron bastante tiempo tratando de convencerlo de pagar. Una cosa llevó a la otra y demoraron dos horas más en dar la jornada laboral por terminada.

A pesar de la hora seguía habiendo mucha gente en las calles de Ikebukuro, incluso niños y jóvenes que a esta altura de la noche debían estar profundamente dormidos. Shizuo pasó junto a varios grupos de colegiales que jugaban a atrapar criaturas digitales por la ciudad. Mientras pensaba en lo podrida que estaba la juventud, notó un olor extraño, un olor _conocido_ y _desagradable_.

Se encontraba en una zona menos concurrida de la ciudad, más que un área comercial, era un área de edificios que se utilizaban para departamentos. El olor provenía de un joven encapuchado que salía de uno de los departamentos.

- _La pulga odiosa_ \- pensó Shizuo.

Izaya salía apresurado del edificio donde vivía el "Señor HipoHipo". Intentaba aparentar calma, pues la cita no salió bien. Al terminar el acto, el hombre pidió a Izaya que sean pareja y que éste sea sólo de él. Izaya se negó, se burló del hombre diciendo que como amante de toda la humanidad, sería injusto ser exclusivo de un solo hombre. El "Señor HipoHipo" no se lo tomó bien y lanzó un puñetazo al joven. Esto sorprendió a Izaya, que siempre consideró a su cita como alguien patético, sumiso y reprimido, pero aun así pudo evadir el golpe por un pelo. El hombre rugió: _"¡Sé mío! Me niego a seguir siendo uno más del montón._ " Cuando Izaya se recuperó del asombro, sonrió sombríamente y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo: "Nuestro trato termina aquí, hasta nunca, Señor Desconocido". Salió por la puerta dando pequeños brincos infantiles.

-¡SERÁS MÍO, LO QUIERAS O NO!- oyó gritar al hombre mientras bajaba por el ascensor. El joven estaba algo preocupado, definitivamente no esperaba que HipoHipo resultara ser un enfermo posesivo. Siempre se mostró cómodo con el trato que habían hecho e Izaya pensaba que era el típico solterón amable, cincuentón, gracioso de rostro rosado, bajo y gordo, con imágenes de gatos en la habitación.

Mientras cruzaba la calle a paso apresurado, sintió peligro en el aire, levantó la vista y a través de la lana de su capucha vio a Shizuo parado a unos metros de él. Éste lo miraba con desprecio, apagando mientras el cigarrillo con la punta de los zapatos.

-Pulga despreciable, incluso a estas horas sigues atormentando a las personas. Menos mal esta zona es poco concurrida, así pocos me verán asesinarte.- dijo entre dientes, preparándose para arrancar un poste de luz de la vereda.

-¡Aaaahhh Shizu-chan!, tú siempre tan dulce y cálido, ¿qué te parecería hacer algo lindo por una vez y dejarme ir? Tengo prisa, no tengo tiempo para hablar con un unineuronal como tú.-Izaya deseaba más que nada alejarse de allí, del barrio, del ex-HipoHipo y de Shizuo. ¡Qué mala suerte cruzarse con él a medianoche, en un barrio desolado y con un ex furioso e impredecible! Detestaba no poder predecir algo. Por un segundo se giró para ver hacia atrás, por si a ese hombre se le hubiera ocurrido seguirlo. Para su desgracia, le pareció ver la silueta de alguien bajo y obeso acercarse a paso rápido hacia ellos.

Shizuo estaba a punto de arrancar el poste de luz, lo que le retrasaba es ver el lenguaje corporal de Izaya. Llevaba la capucha puesta, se balanceaba de un pie al otro, y ahora descuidaba su atención para mirar hacia atrás. _Por lo visto hoy no soy su único problema_ , pensó al ver a otro hombre cruzar la calle hacia ellos, venía del mismo edificio del que salió Izaya. No se le veía de buen humor.

-Nakura-saaaaaaaaaan por favor, perdona mi exabrupto de recién, no quise lastimarte, sólo que el "no" tan rotundo que me diste me sorprendió bastante.-el hombre estaba nervioso, sudaba, temblaba y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. A Izaya se le pararon los pelos de los brazos y la nuca, un frío le recorrió la espalda y sentía cada latido de su acelerado corazón. Obviamente, para ambos hombres allí, estos signos de temor pasaron desapercibidos, ante ellos estaba el mismo Izaya bastardo de siempre. El joven no entendía qué le pasaba, se suponía que estuvo en situaciones peores que ésta, pero había algo que no encajaba y deseaba más que nunca irse de ahí.

-Neee, Hipo-san, mejor continuamos esto el siguiente martes, tranquilo, sin rencores, ne? –lo mejor era no hacer más provocaciones.

-Ok, ok, sin rencores entonces, pero necesito asegurarme que sólo seremos tú y yo.-su rostro era el de alguien perturbado psicológicamente.

-¡¿Eh?! –exclamó Shizuo confundido y sorprendido por las palabras y expresión del hombre. Se quedó congelado con la mano en el poste, la llegada del hombre hizo que olvide su ira y su atención hacia el pelinegro. Ese sujeto le estaba comenzando a irritar. ¡La pulga ya le había dicho que se vaya!

-Ouch –eso no agradó a Izaya.- Hablaremos de eso el martes, ahora tengo que irme, si? –le ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

El hombre sacó su mano del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tenía una pistola 9mm.

-¡QUIERO SABER SI SERÁS SOLO MÍO, Y QUIERO SABERLO AHORA! –apuntó hacia Izaya y disparó.

EL pelinegro lo vio venir y se arrojó hacia su izquierda.

-¡Maldita sea! –rugió Shizuo, al hacerse a un lado Izaya, la bala le había dado en el hombro derecho. Como buena bestia, miró la bala incrustada en su hombro y la sacó como si fuera un botón.

El "Hipo" temblaba copiosamente, erró su objetivo y lo peor era que el bartender no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo por la herida, de hecho sólo parecía más furioso y eso no era bueno. Izaya aprovechó la distracción de ambos y corrió.

-¡Ven aquí Nakura! ¡Maldita prostituta! ¡No me tendrás como uno más de tus miles de hombres! –chilló el desquiciado y volvió a disparar. La bala rozó la pierna del pelinegro, provocándole un corte en el muslo. Siguió corriendo como si no hubiera mañana y se perdió en la noche. El otro trató de seguirlo, pero a los 26 pasos se quedó sin aliento. Se dio vuelta para volver a su departamento, furioso, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Un Shizuo extremadamente molesto, aún con la bala en mano y el hombro sangrando lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

-Maldito, eres un maldito por andar armado de esa forma. Si estás dispuesto a matar, estás dispuesto a morir, ¿no es así? –antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera procesar sus palabras le agarró de la camisa y lo lanzó hacia su departamento. "HipoHipo" voló varios metros y cayó sobre un árbol, afortunadamente.

Shizuo sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y emprendió su camino a casa. Estuvo todo el camino pensativo, pues a juzgar por las palabras de ese loco Izaya tenía una vida sexual nocturna muy variada y solicitada. Pensar en eso le dio asco y también algo de celos, aunque lo segundo aún estaba por descubrirlo. Apresuró el paso, debía cerrar esa herida del hombro, era pequeña gracias a su piel de acero.

Mientras tanto, Izaya llegaba a su departamento y se disponía a desinfectar la herida de su pierna, que también era pequeña. Tuvo que volver en taxi pues temía que tanto Shizuo como el loco se dispusieran a seguirlo. Se bañó, se puso su piyama y se sentó frente a su computadora a chatear mientras bebía una taza de café. El café no estaba en la temperatura que le gustaba, ni endulzado como solía beberlo. Tampoco lo acompañaba con su acostumbrada tostada y mermelada, pues esa noche como todas las noche de los últimos treinta días, sentía que ya nada de lo que antes disfrutaba conseguía hacerlo feliz. Ni trolear en internet, ni trabajar con el Awakusu, ni el café, ni la comida, ni huir de Shizuo. Últimamente se limitaba a fingir, fingir ante Namie, Shinra, Shizuo, Shiki, sus citas, etc. La soledad definitivamente lo estaba marchitando, no podía negarlo más. Si no solucionaba esto rápido, terminaría siendo un muerto en vida, y preferiría estar realmente muerto antes que llegar a eso.

* * *

Esta historia continuará xD…


End file.
